A Second Kiss
by Chikita
Summary: Tasuki contemplates his choices as he decides if it's worth to it to express himself with that second kiss before the others came back... spoilers for the 2nd OAV


**A Second Kiss**

A brilliant red light filled the area before it thinned out at the resonating echo of calm water being broken. The smooth, calmly rippling surface was violently broken, as from the source of the brilliant red light fell two people; a young man tightly clutching against his body a young woman. Their appearance brought them from the sky down into a lake, disturbing the peacefulness of it; scattering the life that dwelt within it.

They plunged in. He held her body against his; one hand against her back, the other threaded through her softly flowing, medium length russet hair. He, the redheaded, hot-tempered, women-hating, flame throwing Suzaku Seishi, Tasuki, rested his chin on the top of her head, as her head her face against his chest.

His eyes were shut tightly, his breath was held in deeply as they submerged further into the depths of the crystal clear lake. What seemed like an eternity that he had to hold his breath, was relieved was he found the surface of the water, exhaling a loud breath of air, thankful to be back above the surface of the water.

Sighing, holding his female companion, he swam to shore, holding her under arm, making sure to keep her head above water, he lifted her light form, resting her on the shore. Placing her down, he gazed in her face. Her eyes were shut serenely. Her face, dripping with water, was softly framed with her hair flowing out around her head, creating a halo of russet hair. From her hair dripped water, as from her uniform.

Most of her body rested on the rock upon which Tasuki had gingerly placed her. Nonetheless, her legs hung off, touching and remaining in the water. He rested his arms on the rock as well, studying her face. Doing so, he raised a hand, brushing it over her cheek, concern washing over his features. "Oi, Miaka! Oi! Miaka!!"

He sucked in a gasp, his eyes landing on her lips. He had a hand on her, he couldn't feel her breathing; fear lanced his body. He didn't know what to do. He blinked. His hands travelled down her back. He felt a slight hint of breathing, though he couldn't tell for certain.

Holding her like this he felt a rush, a return of earlier emotions as he remembered thinking of how he felt that Taka - Miaka's boyfriend and the reincarnation of Tamahome wasn't up to par and always kept hurting Miaka. Further, Tasuki found that he gradually was feeling more than just respect for her; it was more than that. She was not just grown up, drawing his attention, it was something more profound.

Over the last two years during their separation and the quick reunion as she and Taka had reappeared. Upon seeing her bright, cheerful face and hearing her optimistic chipper voice, brought a feeling of warmth to his soul. He liked it, though not understanding why he felt like this. All he knew was that he did.

Lifting her up, threading his fingers through his Miko's soft hair, he pressed his mouth lightly against hers. His eyes were shut, as were hers.

'Miaka-chan.' He thought sadly. 'Why do you love Taka? He's only going to hurt you in the end. You deserve better than that. You're such a beautiful, strong woman. He's unworthy of your sweet gentle soul. I wish I could make you see…'

He sighed, pulling his mouth from hers. He would willing admit to himself, that he had shamelessly taken advantage of the moment to savour the sweet taste of her lips. It was bliss and pure heaven. He didn't care if he was to die here and now; at least he had her sweet kiss to take with him into death, even if she never knew.

He smiled serenely, noting that she was breathing visibly now, instead of subtly. Her mouth was open as she did, her lips quivering. Her mouth was exquisitely attractive, just as her contagious optimism and her forgiving nature. He kept his eyes on it, wondering if he should indeed dare to kiss her again.

He didn't see any harm in it, after all, no one was around; there would be no one to witness the event. That was fine by him, he wanted the privacy, as much as he wished to savour her delicious taste against and in his mouth once more.

He ghosted his fingers over her lips.

Inhaling deeply, he brought his mouth to hers, softly cupping his mouth back over hers.

Once was nirvana; twice was absolute heaven. He knew this. He could sense this as he felt a rush of ecstasy through his body from the feel of her body in his grip; the feel of her lips against his as he kissed her, knowing she wouldn't ever know that he was the one that kissed. He did this knowing she wouldn't ever know how he felt.

He felt her stir in his arms and pulled back. Brushing a hand over her face, he smiled at her. "Miaka…" He whispered.

She blinked and stared around. "Anou, Tasuki…where are we? What happened… - oh yea, Taikyoku-san! Minna-san!" She sat forward, only to be caught by Tasuki, who stroked her hair; to him lovingly, to her comfortingly.

"It'll be okay, Miaka. I'm sure they'll be fine." He whispered against her ear, inhaling her scent. She was so fresh, just like the rest of her. He sighed softly. "They're somewhere. Don't worry about it, Miaka."

"Uh…hai. I won't. I'm sure they're all right. Taiitsu-kun wouldn't have let anything happen to them." Miaka replied, trying to be bright on the topic, though she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was worry about Taka. She didn't know where he was or if he was fine…or eve if he was alive.

'Always hiding your true feelings, eh, Miaka?' Tasuki thought with mirth. His thoughts darkened. 'She's worried about Taka, but why? He probably has hurt her but she doesn't see it. Curse this thing called _love_, she deserves better than what the bastard could ever offer her. He makes her cry…'

He sighed and climbed out of the water. Sitting next to her, he placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. He kept smiling warmly. He enjoyed being around her. Though she made him feel funny inside, he loved being with her. "Same old Miaka?! Never do change, do ya? It's nice to be able to see you again. We missed ya a lot."

"I missed you guys too." She grinned, her bright green eyes twinkling under the brilliance of the sunlight above. It highlighted her delicate features, making his heart flutter. She was both beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside.

Tasuki knew this contact was likely the most he would be able to get with her for now. Any more would surely jeopardise his relationship with her. He feared doing that. For now, until the time was right, he would just be her friend; her secret admirer that not even she knew of. But one day he would have the guts to make her forget that the person called Tamahome and his reincarnation, Taka was ever born. He would make sure she never cried ever again.

**end**


End file.
